


Bending Over Backwards, Just To Try and See You Clearer

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [73]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days he wishes it was true, and he considers those days worse than normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending Over Backwards, Just To Try and See You Clearer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> **1 Million Word's Word of the Day:** Fugacious  
>  **1 Million Words - Number Challenger:** 3
> 
>  **Timeline:** Season 4  
>  **Title:** Jason Marz's _I'm Yours_

There are days he wishes it was true, and he considers those days worse than normal. He’s a SEAL. A Task Force Leader. He needs the clearest facts and details to connect each beginning and end, each case, each mission, deadly and direct. Never blind. Never allow emotion to cloud the facts that can be plotted out like map points before him.

 But Doris isn’t a map point. Not to him, and not Mare either. Even if they hardly mention her for more than a question, for an awkward silence, that screams it was easier when she was just dead. 

**Author's Note:**

> > **Fugacious**   _(adjective)_  
>  fu·ga·cious [fyoo-gey-shuhs]
>> 
>> **adjective**  
>  1\. fleeting; transitory:  _a sensational story with but a fugacious claim on the public's attention._  
>  2.  _Botany_. falling or fading early.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1625–35; < Latin fugāci- (stem of fugāx apt to flee, fleet, derivative of fugere to flee + -ous


End file.
